Against All Odds
by FaTcAtInAhAt
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life would never be the same. It wasn't a broken or shattered heart. Hermione Granger had changed his life forever. And they both knew it.


**This one-shot is dedicated to my beta Monica, who has been helping me with all my my stories since Christmas, and I completely love her for it. This one is for you my evil twin. ;)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own the song I used for this one-shot, Against All Odds, I believe Mariah Carey does, but Postal Service might now because of that movie it was in. :shrugs: To put it simply, I don't own it.

**Against All Odds**

_**How can I just let you walk away?**_

_**Just let you leave without a trace?**_

Draco Malfoy stood at the train station; the person he loved the most had just walked away from him. He had no idea why she was leaving, or where she was going.

_**When I stand here taking every breath... with you**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

Her last words lingered in his mind and the last kiss they shared. _Hell_, he even remembered the last breath she took in front of him. It tore him up inside to see the one person who understood him, who truly accepted him for who he really was, walk away.

_**How can you just walk away from me?**_

_**When all I can do is watch you leave?**_

He watched her walk away until she was not in his view anymore. It was a horrible feeling, watching her leave. He could barely take watching her walk away, especially, when all he could do was stand there, her body growing farther and farther from view.

'_**Cause we shared the laughter and the pain**_

_**and even shared the tears**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

He tried to remember all the happy times they'd had together: their first civilized conversation, their first date, and their first kiss. Then, there were the sadder moments: their first break-up, when his mother died, when her father died, and then their second break-up. It was even more unbearable watching her leave remembering all of this; he had an inner urge to run up behind her, pick her up, and force her to return home with him. He knew that would just make her need to leave more. But could he really let the only person who truly trusted him walk away?

_**So take a look at me now**_

'_**Cause there's just an empty space**_

It was five years after that exact day, and she hadn't returned or contacted him in any way. He would like to go find her and stand in front of her, screaming, "Look at me! You ruined me! There's a hole in my heart because of you!"

_**There's nothing left here to remind me**_

_**just the memory of a face**_

Draco tried to get rid of everything belonging to her by packaging everything in his house that was once hers. It was a hard thing to do, seeing as over half of the stuff within the house was hers in the first place; she hadn't bothered to take it. Although, he did keep one thing out, one thing of hers he would get out and look at when he was really depressed. It was a picture of her.

It was not a professionally done picture (though, there were many of those). No, it was a picture he had taken of her; she was trying to avoid the camera because it was early in the morning, and she was wearing one of his large shirts. It was his favorite picture, showing his girl's real personality, not just her vanity.

_**So take a look at me now**_

'_**Cause there's just an empty space**_

For Draco Malfoy, it was more than a broken heart, more than a shattered heart; it was indescribable. He didn't talk to anyone for weeks, maybe even months. She had changed him, and he knew it. There was no turning back, and the hole in his heart could never be filled.

_**And you comin' back to me is against the odds**_

_**and that's what I've gotta face**_

It probably didn't help that he didn't have any faith in her coming back, even if those had been her last words to him… "I'll return to you."

It was over five years; there was no way she would return, and he had to deal with it.

_**I wish I could just make you turn around**_

_**Turn around and see me cry**_

Yes, Draco Malfoy cried. This had not been the first time, but it was the first time in public. Silent tears slid down his cheeks, and he wished she would turn around and see him.

But no, he knew she was too proud to do this. She knew, like Draco, that if she turned around, she wouldn't leave.

_**There's so much I need to say to you**_

_**So many reasons why**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

He wanted to scream out to her, make her stop, keep her from leaving, but he couldn't; he wouldn't let himself ruin this for her… even if it meant ruining his own life in the process… even if it meant losing his only love.

_**Take a good look at me now**_

'_**Cause I'll still be standing here**_

He was still waiting for her to return.

Draco hoped that her final look at him was a good one because if she ever saw him again, she would see what she caused.

_**And you coming back to me is against all odds**_

_**It's a chance I've gotta take**_

He knew his waiting for her was useless, but he couldn't give up even if her coming back was against the odds; after all, wasn't their getting together in the first place against the odds too? If they went against the odds once, why couldn't they do so a second time? It was a risk Draco was willing to take—especially, for _his _Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said at the top, this one-shot was made for my beta Monica, who did not beta this, by the way. Amie did, and I really appreciate her for doing it (your's is coming soon) and for helping me do it in secret while my Evil Twin was gone. 

**To Monica**: This is a late Birthday-Hanukkah-Christmas-New Year's-Valentine's Day-St.Patrick's Day-and-anything-I-forgot present. I do not expect a gift in return, but I do expect you to come back from England with _some_ interesting stories to tell me all about.

Think of this story as a cool thank-you card for all of your hard work on LWTUA, GaC, and any other story I have been tempted to write. This is also a thank-you for listening to me, no matter what the complaint or story or how horrible I was to you, and for being a great bestfriend/evil. (And remember to eat those potatoes Harry made you!)

Thanks again Monica (sorry if the story was sad).

Leii.


End file.
